


Same Mistakes

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Request: negan sweet talking his one and only wife Carl





	Same Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

"Haven't you read that book three times?" Negan was sprawled across his bed, his head propped up by a few pillows. He came home early from a supply run so he decided to spend the day with Carl. Not that he would ever admit that.

"Yes." Carl didn't look up. "What about it?" He turned the page and sunk further into the couch, thumbing the pages. He was curled up against the couch, a blanket covering him. Carl was relaxed. He always looked beautiful when he was like this. Negan could almost pretend that it was normal. 

"Just seems weird. You already know the ending and everything." Negan crossed his legs, pushing himself up higher on the pillows. "How is it fun to read the same shit over and over when you already know what will happen?" 

Carl sighed, closing the book on his thumb and looking up at Negan. "Because it's a good story." He crossed his own legs, turning back to his book. "Not that I expect you to agree. The last book you read probably had pictures."

"How did you know?" Negan chuckled. It was surprising to him that someone like Carl wanted him. They were so different but also the same in a million ways. He was lucky to have met him. Carl kept him in place. "You know, you look really beautiful like this-"

"What do you want?" Carl replied, closing his book all the way, a small paper sticking out as a book mark. "You want me to suck your dick or something?" He looked over at Negan again, running his his fingers through his hair.

"No." Negan mumbled then thought for a moment. "Well, always, but that's not why I was complimenting you." 

Carl scoffed and rolled his eye. "Sure. You were just doing it out of the kindness of your heart and all that." He shook his head. "Bullshit."

"C'mon. Lemme be sweet to you." Negan grabbed a paper off of the table, crumpled it up and threw it at Carl. "Wow. You're cute when you're annoyed, too." 

"Negan-" Carl groaned, rubbing his temples. He was dramatic like that. Always acting like being around Negan drove him mad. 

"I was trying to be nice and you were rude. Just shut it for a moment and open up the paper." Negan sunk back against the pillows, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Carl picked up the paper and pulled it open, freezing. "Shut up."

"Why is it so hard to be nice to you?"

"Negan-" Carl stood up, staring down at the paper. "Negan." He repeated.

"That's the name they gave me." He chuckled then pointed at Carl. "Don't wear it out."

"This is a ring... a wedding ring." Carl picked up the small silver band and pinched it between his fingers. He studied it for a moment then looked at Negan. "You're kidding."

"Nope." Negan replied. "I'm serious. Life's short and being around you is great. Really great. So do you wanna marry me or not?"

"That's it?" Carl laughed.

Negan shrugged. "It's just a ring. I'm not gonna spend twenty minutes making a scene and giving it to you." He sat up and looked at Carl. "You know I love you more than anything else... besides.." He took a deep breath. "It was-"

"Lucille's." 

"Yeah. Not that I recycled it or anything. I could cut one off a roamer any day but I wanted you to get that I mean this." Negan set his feet on the ground. "I didn't get to show her how much I loved her and I'm not gonna make that mistake again."

"So..." Carl bit his lip. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

Negan nodded, sinking his teeth into his lower lip. He tried his best to hide his nerves but his heart was beating loud enough for Carl to hear. "Are you saying yes?" 

Carl slipped the finger on and walked towards Negan. He climbed into his lap and cupped his face with his hands. He studied Negan for a moment then he smiled and kissed him. "Yeah... I am."

"I'm glad." Negan whispered. "You're my world, Carl. You..." He shook his head. "I'm not one for sappy shit but you keep me human, ya know? You make me care about them and about me-"

"I know."

"But you don't." Negan argued. "I love you and I can't always show you but I want this-" He tapped on the ring. "To always show you. Maybe one day I'll be better at all that romance crap but for now-" He took Carls hand. "The ring keeps my promise to you. That I love you and only you." 

Carl slid his hand through Negans hair. "And I love you and only you." He kissed Negan again. "You don't gotta change for me... okay? You're my husband and I love you just the way you are."

"Until I piss you off." Negan chuckled, kissing Carls knuckles.

Carl nodded. "Yeah. Until you piss me off."


End file.
